


One Of A Kind

by Stiles_Hale_38



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshees, Fairies, Genies, High School, M/M, Mermaids, Ogres, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other supernatural beings, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolf!Derek, Wolf!Stiles, stiles is everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Hale_38/pseuds/Stiles_Hale_38
Summary: At Marilyn Martin's School For The Supernatural, no one is ordinary. Everyone has some sort of supernatural ability, which evidently labels you into clicks or something. Werewolves as jocks, vampires as sluts, fairies as valley girls, and etc.There is something strange about Stiles though, he doesn't have a label or click, anywhere to fit in. Why? No one knows what he is, and he likes it that way.Stiles' secret is that he isn't just one thing. Stiles can shift into any creature, but there is a cost. Once he changes into that being or uses their abilities even just once, he will get whatever powers and consequences they have. So far, he shifts of full moons, he craves blood, and he teleports.Derek is intrigued by this boy, this boy no one knows anything about. Will Stiles chose to be figured out by Derek, or will he shy away?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I posted a new story, and a high school fic has been calling my name! Of course I had to put my own spin on it. Let me know what you guys think! :)

Secrets don't keep friends. Isn't that the truth. 

My high school experience has been like any other in the way that it is yet hell, but different in every other way. 

My high school is the one for the freaks, hidden by the government, secret to everyone who isn't like us.

I say us, because I'm technically one of the people they categorize as a freak, or a "unique" as the government likes to call us, i.e. your werewolves, vampires, witches, you get the point. 

I like to think of myself as an X-Men, and my school as the X-Mansion but truthfully it is a lot more boring than that. 

You'd think that by attending a school full of supernatural beings that you would lose some of the high school stereotypes, but nay, our school is still. . . High school. Still full of crappy lunches, popular kids, geeks, and P.E. classes.

Of course we do have our differences, as to he expected while attending a high school for the supernatural. Classes like "Mating 101," and books such as "How To Not Drink Human Blood." 

And above all, we still have clicks, posses, groups, whatever you would like to call it. And ironically, they all kind of make sense. Take werewolves for example, they're strong, big, athletic, kind of jerks, very pack centric and therefore protective, and they all stick together, so naturally they take up the role of jocks.

Then you have the vampires, some emo and some not, but they're all sluts. Self-loathing, and desperate for the human touch as well as human blood, they'll do anything to get it and anything to make you want it, i.e. tight fitting jeans and breasts that are just about to fall completely out of that two sizes too small t-shirt. 

Next you have the valley girls. Popular, skinny, rich, and always worried about how many calories are in their lattes. The banshees. 

Pixies are up there on the popularity list, known for their wild side and crazy parties, despite looking rather child like.

Then you got genies. Overall goofballs, though they seem to always get into trouble. They're all very colorful and expressive. 

Next we have the Ogre's. Large, mean, stupid, smelly, and are always trying to take your lunch money. I'm not a huge fan.

You got your teleporters next. They're not around much, but when they are they're causing trouble. Snagging money out of people's pockets or tripping them in the hallway.

Then you got your nature loving hippies, aka your benders, who although sectioned into four different powers, fire, water, earth, and air, all seem to stick together. Their posters reading "SAVE THE TREES," are everywhere in this school.

Lower on the popularity list is demons, though they choose to be there by choice. Not much is known about them, other than they're pretty intimidating, keep to themselves, and if you do encounter one, they're usually dicks.

Then you have the mermaids, super involved in drama and choir and anything involving the arts really, they're always the ones singing in the hallways. 

Lower on the list are seers, they're supposedly able to see the future, though most people just think they're crazy. 

Lastly you have the outcasts. The ones who don't fit in nowhere. So far they only have one member. Me.

I suppose that right there is another difference between human high school and mine. Here although you may not exactly have friends, you at least have somewhere to belong, because you're like someone at this school. I guess that right there is the problem, I'm not like anyone here.


	2. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! First official chapter, hope you enjoy.

"Are all of you freaks incompetent?" Coach Finstock yelled. 

I rested my chin on my palm, eye dropping while we were only ten minutes into class. I guess this is what I get for staying up until 2:00 AM playing video games. You'd think that I could train my body to get used to only running on a few hours of sleep, but I haven't succeeded yet. 

"Bilinski!" He yelled. I jolted, sitting up straighter. 

"Yes coach?" I tried to blink away the sleepiness. All eyes were on me. It was a well known fact me and Finstock has a. . . strange relationship. 

My dad and Finstock went to school together, so it wasn't uncommon to occasionally see my dad grabbing a burger with him every few months or so, and I tagged along occasionally, as awkward as it was at first knowing he was my teacher. Aside from that though, I seemed to be one of his most hated students, in the classroom and on the field.

Yes, it's true, I play lacrosse. Don't be fooled though, I'm not in with the jocks or really part of the team. My dad basically forced me to join, telling me how he was worried because I wasn't "involved" enough in school. I joined, but that doesn't mean I'm any good, or that I really want to be there. 

"Do you know the answer?"

"Uh, unintentionally injury, coach." 

Finstock frowned, which was my confirmation that I got the question right. 

"That's right." He grumbled. "And you fuck ups probably make up the majority of this statistic!" 

It was well known that Bobby Finstock was a human who taught health in a supernatural school. No one was exactly sure why he taught here or how he knew everything that he did. It wasn't strange for kids to be cast out of their house or brought here by force, the government worried we would be exposed. 

Beacon Hills isn't just a normal town, it's kind of a supernatural town really. Every human who comes through always seems to go running. We don't run around and try to scare them off, but humans can sense something is off. The minute they step into Beacon Hills the hair on the back of their neck stands up. 

I tried to remain awake during class and somehow succeeded, though I almost shit myself when the bell rang. 

"Don't do anything stupid!" Finstock yelled, particularly at the werewolves who were jumping over desks and shoving past each other to get out the door. It was lunch time.

As awful as school is in my opinion, the worst part by far is lunch. I mean, yeah their is food, but it's pretty shitty, and I had do deal with the awkwardness of trying to find somewhere to sit. Might as well just be honest with the fact that I spent my first month here eating in the bathroom, until the janitor started hanging out in there when I came in. He gave me the creeps. 

My dad tells me frequently how lucky I am to go to a school like I do, a school that welcomes and accommodates everyone. I guess I can see what he means, with the blood warming station and uncooked meat for those who have special diets in the cafeteria and vending machines, not to mention the classes and clubs. Either way, high school is. . . High school.

"Don't even think about it you slut!" A girl yelled, dressed in a tight leather skirt and a revealing top. 

"Sorry Kelly, I got the last one. Better luck next time." The vampire hissed as she grabbed the last bottle of O-. 

"Not so fast bitch!" The other girl yelled, punching the girl with the bottle.

I could tell by looking that the girl was starved, dark red eyes with bags underneath them. 

I just kept chewing my gum, waiting on the next batch of fries to be ready. 

Naturally the entire cafeteria was on top of tables, recording and egging them on. 

The next batch of fries came out and I fist pumped, while the girls' fists we're doing something else. 

"Here you are Stiles." The lunch lady said with a sigh.

"Thanks Helen, you have a good day now, don't work too hard."

"I'll try sugar." She gave a smile before I grabbed my tray and squeezed around the crowd of people that were circled around them. 

Soon I heard the running of footsteps from security. They ran past me, blowing whistles and yelling. I just kept walking. 

After the creepy janitor I had to find another place to eat that wasn't the dreaded cafeteria. I tried the cafeteria once, and a witch lit my tray on fire for sitting in her seat. How the hell was I supposed to know? They might as well label the tables as vamp, witch, etc.

Anyways, after that I tried to eat with Finstock, only to discover he always goes out to eat. So, I tried the last thing I knew of. I ate outside. 

I wasn't the only one to do this, a lot of the more quiet or reserved kids did hang out outside, or those who smoked or were doing other illegal things on campus, but that's besides the point. 

The school itself looked ancient with its gothic church resemblance, thought it was kept up to date with modern decoration and technology. Across from the school and the parking lot was the dorms, which also looked ancient. 

I know, who has dorms for high school? Like I said though, a lot of kids get sent here. I am actually one of the few who still live at home, and I am one of the very few who lives with a human father. 

I have heard the rumors that some think I'm actually human, and that my father just sent me here because of my mother, who was supernatural. 

My family background is a little. . . complicated, so I'll skip that for now. 

I nibbled on the fries, not really hungry, and enjoyed the breeze that was whipping through my hair. It was fall now, mid-October actually, and it was starting to get a little cooler. 

It's funny really, living in California you'd expect it to never get cold, it doesn't anywhere except for Beacon Hills. Most people think it has to do with us being supernatural, and I suppose those who control the elements and the environment have a lot of say. 

I pulled out my book from my bad, and got up to throw my trash away. I walked further to the side of the school, and right between the building and the woods is my favorite spot. My tree. 

As per usual, I stuck the paperback in my jeans for the time being, and climbed up the tree, the only reason I had a little bit of meat on my bones. Once I was towards the middle, I sat on my favorite branch, and began to read. Today was one of my childhood favorites, one my mom used to read to me at night. Treasure Island. Call it childish, it was still one of my favorites. 

Within what seemed like seconds, the bell rang. 

Though I was usually never concerned with getting to class on time, I always packed up my stuff relatively quickly and climbed down, but today I just sat for a couple minutes, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I'm not really sure why I did it. 

A couple minutes later, I forced myself to climb down, everyone was already inside, but I heard rustling to my right, at the edge of the woods. I zipped up my bad and glanced over, to see a man come through. His hair was tattered, and his lip was busted open. He dusted off his shirt, and looked up, feeling my stare. I quickly averted my gaze, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

I recognized the kid, and although I wasn't sure of his first name I knew one thing. He was definitely a Hale. 

The Hale's were pretty easy to recognize, with their dark hair and striking green eyes, not to mention their overall dominating build. This boy in particular was ripped, his muscles bulging through his shirt and tight fitting jeans. His hair was cropped short, and he had a slight bit of stubble going on. 

I kept walking, almost to the front when I heard someone call. I didn't turn, knowing that they weren't calling towards me, no one ever did, unless they were calling me an uncreative name. 

"Hey!" Someone called again, closer this time. They grabbed my shoulder, and I turned around fast, ready to brace myself against their attack.

"Woah. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." It was the same boy.

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled quietly. 

"You're in my math class right?"

"Yeah. . . And health, and English, and Werewolf Studies." I didn't even mention lacrosse.

The tip of the man's ears turned red. "Right, sorry."

I didn't say anything in response. 

"Uh, my name's Derek by the way."

"I know." I responded. 

Derek gave a tight lipped smile. 

I didn't return it, and began to walk inside again.

"Wait!"

I turned again, looking over my shoulder. 

"Would you uh, not mention what you saw?"

"What did I see?"

"Well me, you know coming out of the woods."

"And who would I ever mention that to?"

Derek's ears turned red again. "I-I don't know I just. . . I don't really want to get in trouble with anyone."

At that I gave a little smirk, crossing my arms. "So the big bad wolf doesn't want to get in trouble. Interesting."

Derek rolled his eyes, his shoulders relaxing slightly. 

"Just- don't mention it okay?"

My arms dropped down to my sides again. 

"I have no one to mention it to." With that I kept walking, and I didn't stop when I passed my classroom. I just kept going, roaming the halls. 

"Mr. Stilinski! Might I remind you that typically you learn things when you're in the classroom. Maybe it would be helpful if you attended?" The headmaster crossed his arms. 

"You know there have been studies that show learning is helpful outside the classroom as well, different setting and all."

"Yes, well, I'll take this into consideration. Back to class, Mr. Stilinski."

I gave a nod, before turning around. There were only two minutes until the bell rang, so naturally I took my time before heading to my last class of the day. Lacrosse. 

Even with my slow walking I managed to be one of the first ones in the locker room. Oh joy. It seemed when I was surrounded by the loud jarring of the boys that I could remain in the shadows, but with only a few around my chances got slimmer. 

"Stilinski! Glad you're around. I heard you're really going to be put to use today!"

I didn't say anything, only raising my eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, shagging balls!" Another said, before they laughed and headed on the field. 

Naturally, I took my time putting my stuff on, coach didn't care if I was late anyways, it's like they said, I didn't do much. 

Grabbing my stick I headed out, making sure to grab the equipment bag that I was always in charge of. I was more of a manager for the team really, I just didn't do laundry. 

"Bilinski! Get over here!"

I quickened my pace from a stroll to a speed walk. 

"Yeah, coach?"

"Set up the cones like this." He said, before shoving his clipboard at me. 

Following the pattern was pretty easy, and I was almost done when someone shoved into me, knocking me down.

"Better watch out Stilinski, this is a lacrosse field, not a ballerina studio." Greenberg laughed before jogging towards the goal.

I stood up, and immediately got back to what I was doing. 

When I was finished I took my seat on the bench, next to a boy who had injured his ankle in the span of ten minutes.

"Hey." The dark blonde said.

I glanced his direction, and gave a nod. 

"How's it going?"

I didn't respond. 

"You're not very talkative are you?"

I gave a smirk, remembering how my mom used to call me a chatter bug.

"Whittmore." He motioned towards his ankle, which was pointing in the wrong direction. 

I looked up, finding Whittmore on the field. 

"It's all good though, healer is coming down."

"You must not be a werewolf then." I muttered.

"Aha! He speaks!" The guy smiled crookidly. "No, I'm not. One of the few I guess. I mess with the earth." He gave a smirk, wiggling his fingers. He was clearly proud of himself.

"So you're the reason I see guys trip over holes that aren't there a second later."

His face blushed. "Um, what? No!" He shook his head.

"Relax." I rolled my eyes.

"I could get kicked off if they find out if I use my powers, you know how it is, no supernatural abilities and all that."

I snorted. "That rule is bullshit anyways. Werewolves aren't using any powers yet have 10x the strength of humans, they still get to play though."

"Well yeah, but they can't really control that, can they?"

I sighed, ignoring his question. 

"I'm Teddy Harrison by the way." He stuck out his hand right as the healer came around, so I used that as my excuse to get up and leave. Practice was over in a few minutes so I headed back to the locker room, not bothering to pick up the cones. 

When I got back, someone was already in there, sitting on a bench with his fists clinched. 

He whipped his head up, and I saw once again it was Derek.

"We gotta stop meeting like this."

"Like what?" I raised a brow, standing next to him where my locker was. I threw my helmet in with a clang, making him flinch.

"Never mind. What are you doing in here early?"

"I'm always here early, you just never notice." 

"Well I'm usually on the field."

I nodded. 

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm not?" He stood, crossing his arms.

"No."

Derek clinched his jaw. 

"Why would I?" I ripped off the last of my pads, and shut my locker. 

"Well usually if someone saw their team captain off the field and in here they would ask."

"Guess I'm not interested." I grabbed my bag and shrugged it over my shoulder. 

"You're a real bag of sunshine aren't you?" Derek smirked. 

I paused, hand still in the door. I could smell his amusement. 

"And you're a bag of dicks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! I've already got the next chapter ready!
> 
> Teddy Harrison - Pictured as Thomas Brodie-Sangster
> 
> Song - Blinded by Emmit Fenn


	3. Catching A Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh things are getting good. Sorry for the irregular updates, I hope you enjoy none the less.

That night, I slept awful. I kept tossing and turning, too many things on my mind. 

At 3:00 AM I said to hell with it, and slipped on some sweats, threw up the window and climbed down. 

I needed to think, and the only way I knew how was to run under the moon. 

Make fun of me all you want, but it really is calming. Besides, no one is out here at this time in the woods. It's quiet, peaceful. The only noise is the sounds of the trees blowing in the wind, the crickets chirping. Sometimes I'll just climb on my roof and close my eyes, breathing it all in.

Not tonight though, tonight I needed to run. 

I glanced back at the house to make sure my dad wasn't chasing me across the lawn, before ducking through the edge of the woods. I started off just walking, listening to see if I was being followed, and after I was far out enough I began my run. 

I focused on the sounds of my breathing, the steady sound of my heart, and I slowly began to slip from my human form.

My dad kept telling me how dangerous it was, to never, ever change from my human form unless I was in my bedroom with the windows and doors shut, curtains drawn. 

But out here, I felt peaceful, I felt free. 

I didn't go too far, just let my eyes turn red and my fangs slip down. 

I ran like this for a while, when I heard a snap of a branch too close for comfort. I halted immediately, and grew completely still. I listened harder, and was soon able to identify that this wasn't human. Whatever it was was on four legs. I closed my eyes and breathed in, and smelled the blood of a mountain lion. 

I relaxed then, before my throat clinched. I was hungry. I hadn't realized I hadn't fed recently. No wonder I had been in such a sour mood towards my dad tonight. 

I took a deep breath again, and followed the scent, tracking it. When I was close enough, I climbed up a tree, studying the animal. 

When I was satisfied with where the mountain lion was, I pounced, landing on its back and snapping its neck immediately. I may be a killer, but I didn't want the animal to suffer.

Instantly I began to drink. Truthfully the taste was absolutely awful, but it lessoned the burn. Killing two birds with one stone I ripped open the side, pulling off a piece of flesh and tossing it into my mouth. 

I dove down and grabbed another drink from the neck, too far gone in my animalistic side to hear more footsteps. 

My ears perked when they were only a few steps away. 

Without thinking I turned around quickly, glaring with my red eyes at the person who came out from the trees. 

My face turned white, and I immediately ran.

This couldn't be happening. After all my dad had lectured me about, after he had stocked up on blood and meat and everything else I needed, I still managed to lose control. 

I could be a dead man, this could be it. I listened hard for the sounds of me being followed, but heard nothing. 

I covered my tracks as best as I could at the speed that I was going, before darting across my yard and climbing into my room, turning and shutting the window with a sigh of relief. 

That is until I turned around and my light clicked on.

"Stiles Stilinski." My dad yelled.

"Shit." I dropped my head.

"Where have you been? How long have you been gone?"

"I'll let you take a guess dad," motioning to my bloody face and body, as I took a seat on the bed. 

"Stiles we talked about this! I just went to the store!"

"I know dad! I know!"

"I knew we should have signed you up for control classes, I just knew it." He pointed at me with one hand, while the other rested on his hip. His shoulders were tense, yet were hanging slightly lower than usual. 

"Yeah? And what would that be hinting towards dad? People would figure it out! Or at least part of it."

My dad sighed. "Did you at least clean up after yourself? You clearly didn't have a chance to stop at the pond."

I swallowed. "No." I muttered.

"Dammit Stiles! You didn't get rid of the carcass or anything? What even was it? A bobcat?"

I licked my lips. "A mountain lion."

"Jesus fucking Christ. Did you have to choose the biggest animal in the whole reserve?"

I stood up angrily. "It's not like I chose dad! I went on instinct! I didn't choose any of this!"

His face softened. "I know. I just worry."

"I know, dad." I hung my head. 

"Well, nothing we can do about it now, at least you didn't get shot or anything, got take a shower, school's in an hour. I have to head to work, I'll see you for dinner tonight."

I glanced at the clock. I was out for a lot longer than usual. 

With that my dad headed downstairs and out the door. 

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. 

"Holy shit!" I rubbed a hand over my face before grimacing at the feeling of dried blood. 

I turned on the shower, stepping into the hot stream of water, and trying to convince myself that everything would be okay.

"It's fine, Stiles. He probably didn't even recognize you! Probably thinks your a rogue, they can't track you!" 

I swallowed, banging my head on the shower wall.

"I am so fucked. Of all the people that had to see you! . . . It had to be Derek motherfucking Hale." I banged my head on the shower again.

Though I didn't want to, I got out of the shower, toweling off quickly. Glancing in the mirror I saw that I looked better, less pale and eyes their normal scotch colored brown. 

I just had to play it cool, lay low. Shouldn't be a problem, it's what I do best! 

I kept telling myself these kind of things all the way to school. 

When I arrived, I took a deep breath, hopping out of the Jeep and locking her up. As I was about to walk to the entrance of the school, a black car flew by me, parking in the spot right exactly next to me.

I opened my mouth to cuss out the driver who could have hit me when I froze as the car door opened.

Out walked Derek, leather jacket and all. 

He gave me a glare, before locking his car and jogging up to the entrance, where he was met with his other werewolf jock buddies. 

What the hell?

I shook my head, walking into the school. Maybe he got in trouble for leaving campus, and thinks I told on him, that had to be it. 

I was glaring at the floor, heading to class when I felt eyes on me. Normally I just ignore it, but instinct told me to look up, and I was met with Derek's cold stare, as he was leaning up against the lockers, ignoring whatever someone was trying to tell him. 

I quickly ducked my head again, walking into class. Thank god my first class wasn't with Derek. 

I tried to focus on the work, I really did, but I just couldn't. 

A buzz from my pants pocket got my attention.

Dad: I thought you said it was only a mountain lion?!

I frowned. What was he talking about? 

Me: It was?

I waited for him to respond, and watched the little texting bubbles for what seemed like ages, hinting that he was typing. 

Dad: Then how do you explain the string of elk that was found in the reserve?

Me: String? As in more than one? I have no idea, I didn't do it, and I didn't see anything like that. Where were the found?

Dad: Not too far from Hale territory. Are you sure you weren't too out of it? You seemed pretty shook up when you came home last night. 

Me: Positive. Elk isn't really my style anyways. How many were there?

Dad: Three.

I blew out a puff of air. 

Me: Well is it supernatural?

Dad: The elk was torn to shreds. There's no way this isn't supernatural. Don't worry about it, and aren't you supposed to be in class?

Stiles: As if I learn anything in this class.

Dad: Get back to work. 

I sighed, but did as I was told. . . Sort of. I mean I didn't text anymore, but I also didn't get any work done. I was too jittery from what my dad told me, not to mention that my next class was going to be with Derek Hale. 

The bell rang just as I remembered this, and I cursed. 

There was no way this could go well. 

I was almost to the walkway of the class, and I kept trying to calm myself down. I tried to slow my heartbeat, but I knew he would be able to hear it, not to mention smell my nerves.

"Mr. Stilinski! Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come into class?" 

My face went red, but I swallowed and walked in, purposefully looking at the floor. I took my usual seat, but without even looking I could tell Derek wasn't in here. I couldn't sense him in any way, or smell him at all.

The bell rang, and my back stiffened, as I smelled him walk in the room. 

I never really noticed his scent, but I guess that's because I suppress my supernatural side almost 24/7. 

Now that I was focused on it, I couldn't seem to change my attention. 

I could smell his happiness, along with his anxiety. And below that, I could smell. . . him. His scent, like wood and pine cones, but sweetened slightly by something like honeysuckle. 

I waited for him to sit down at his usual seat in the corner, but he kept walking until he turned to my isle. To mine and everyone else's shock, he took the abandoned seat behind me. 

The hair on the bag of my neck stood up, and I fought to stay completely still. 

"I can smell you Stiles, what're you so nervous about?" His voice sounded smug.

I was sure his friends were watching what was going on, I could feel their stares and couldn't hear their normal obnoxiously loud voices. 

To my rescue, Mrs. Patterson spoke up, beginning class, so I focused my attention on that, or so I tried. 

I could feel him gradually inching closer to me every few minutes. His elbows here leaning on the table, his face not too far away from the back of my head. 

I surge of panic went through me at the fear that he may be trying to get my scent. 

I heard him flinch at the scent of my panic, so he was paying attention. 

I clinched my fist, the worry only growing stronger. My breathing picked up and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. 

"Stiles." Derek whispered ever so softly behind me. "Calm down." He didn't sounded smug now, his voice was laced with concern. 

Though I felt the sincerity behind his voice, it only made me panic further. I stiffened even more, though it seemed impossible, and I felt a bead of sweat roll down my back. 

"Stiles." He said my voice slightly louder, but it was too late. My eyes started to blur, and I became light headed. 

Surprising the whole class along with my teacher, I grabbed my bag and practically ran out of the class.

"Mr. Stilinski!" The teacher yelled, following me to the door, but I was gone by the time she poked her head out of the class to look down the hall. 

I first ran towards my car, but thought better of it before sprinting towards the woods. 

I ran for about a mile, willing myself to just breathe, to calm down. This was my safe place, my calm place, but it wasn't working. 

I stopped, grabbing onto a tree, and panted heavily. 

I shook my head, trying to will my colored iris's to go back to their normal brown shade, but it wasn't working. My claws were coming out, digging into the tree. 

My pants soon turned into low growls, and I couldn't stop it. 

I ripped my claws from the tree, and curled them into fists, blood pouring down my hand as the claws punctured my skin. 

This always worked, physical pain grounded me, but once again it wasn't working. Why wasn't this working? I hadn't had a panic attack since I was thirteen. Back then my dad could comfort me through it, but nothing was working and I didn't have my dad here.

"Stiles." I heard a soft voice. My legs tensed, ready to sprint.

"Don't run!" The voice said again, my back towards it.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

I growled out low. Yeah right, that's what everyone always says, before they stab you in the back. With this thought I turned around, remaining hunched, ready to pounce or run. 

I knew at this point hiding the transformation was too late, the circus freak was on full display now. 

To my shock, it was Derek, and he didn't look scared at all. 

"There we go, it's just me, I'm alone," he said as I glanced around him, listening for more heartbeats.

"Just take a deep breath." He held his hands up.

I snapped my jaw when he tried to take a step closer.

"Okay, okay. You're fine. Just, just think of your anchor." 

I glared harder, baring my teeth as I dug my claws further into my hand. Pain was the only anchor I had. 

A fresh pool of blood fell from my hands, and Derek took notice. 

"It's not working." He said quietly. 

I remained stiff, growling low in my throat. 

"Okay." He moved very slowly, shrugging off his jacket. 

"Let's just. . . Go for a run. Yeah?"

I cocked my head slightly. 

"Are you coming?" He asked, cautiously taking a step in the other direction. 

I took a step closer to him, not even conscious of what I was doing. 

He gave a nod, before he took off in a sprint, with me hot on his heels. 

I followed further back, to where I could still see him but he couldn't see me.

"Come on Stilinski, have some fun with it!" He yelled over his shoulder, before jumping over a pond. He landed hard on the other side, one knee touching the ground. 

I followed after, jumping the pond as he did, but as soon as I landed I ran.

"What is this? A race?" He chucked behind me, pushing harder. 

I growled, willing my legs to push harder, run faster. 

I was starting to relax, it felt. . . amazing to be running with someone of your own kind, another wolf. I had never known what it felt like to be a part of a pack, and this still wasn't anywhere close, but it was as close as I had ever gotten. 

"Stiles!" Derek called. I suspected he was getting tired. I started to slow when I smelled it. Blood.

I halted immediately, and Derek almost ran into my back.

"What-" he cut himself off when he smelled it.

"Wait, Sti-"

It was too late, I had caught the scent. I ran faster than I was before, and I could here Derek struggling to keep up, but I didn't pay him any attention. I ran further, ignoring him when he called.

The scent was getting stronger, and I couldn't fight it. Someone was bleeding out. 

I found the source of the scent and climbed a pine tree quickly, digging my claws into the bark.

"Stiles don't!" I heard Derek yell from the ground. 

I got to the branch where the body was, unconscious. My throat ached and my pupils blew wide at the sight and smell. The guy had been impaled by a branch, and was bleeding out from his torso. He neck was turned to where his throat was fully exposed to me. 

It was then my instincts took over, sensing the presence of someone else. Letting out a growl I grabbed the body and quickly jumped off the tree. 

Wasting no time, I practically slammed the body onto the trunk, and his neck naturally fell at that same angle. 

"Stiles." Derek spoke cautiously. 

To my surprise, I mustered up the strength to speak. "You should know not to mess with a predator and its prey." I practically hissed out.

"I know." He spoke back.  I heard him step closer. 

"Just think about what you're about to do Stiles."

"Do you even know?" I growled.

I could hear him swallow, but it wasn't out of fear, not entirely. 

"Well. . . I know the werewolf side of you wants to rip this man to shreds. . . But I think there is another side of you that wants to do something else." His soft voice spoke, as he walked closer.

Again to my surprise, I responded in a way I didn't expect. My eyes welled up with tears. 

"You don't know anything about me." I snapped.

"Maybe so. . . but I can tell that you. . . The human side of you, doesn't want to do this." 

I swallowed, still staring at his neck. 

"We can leave, right now. I can call the cops, he'll get help, and no one will ever know. It's your choice."

I growled low in my throat, and tore my eyes away from his throbbing artery in his throat. As soon as I broke that connection, I bolted, Derek on my heels. 

I could faintly hear him talking to the police as he ran, somehow not breathing heavily as he did so. 

Within a few miles I slowed to a stop by the edge of the river, exhausted. It wasn't even the physical exhaustion that was getting to me, with my abilities I could run for days straight.

I collapsed on the ground, resting my back against the tree. Derek remained standing, staring at me.

I rolled my eyes, now fully back to my human form.

"Are you gonna keep doing that?"

"Sorry." He hung his head.

"Why did you follow me?" I snapped, glaring at him.

Derek snorted, crossing his arms. "You'd think you would be greatful, you know since I stopped you from going on a rampage and killing God knows how many people." He raised his voice.

"Oh thank you Derek, for reminding me about how I want to kill things."

"Oh we're all monsters Stiles!" He yelled, breathing heavily. 

I softened my glare. "Why?"

"Why what?" Derek asked, sounding annoyed. 

"Why did you follow me?" My voice was quiet now. 

Derek sighed, sitting down next to me.

"Because I could feel you losing control, and I know what it feels like, and I know that you didn't have anyone to help you through it, and I also know what's that like."

"Oh really? With you 50 billion family members?"

"My pack," Derek breathed in, softening his voice. "My pack helps me through a lot. But they can't gain control for me, I have to learn it myself."

Stiles swallowed. 

"So it was you that night."

Derek looked down at the grass. "Yeah it was me."

"Why didn't you say anything? Go through the school and post on flyers about how Stiles was a raging werewolf?" I asked sarcastically. 

"For several reasons really. For one, it's not anybody's business. And second. . . I knew there was something else."

"What do you mean?" I asked, already knowing where this was heading.

"I knew you weren't just a werewolf. If you were, I could smell it, I would know if you were. But there was always something else."

"You say always like it's forever, you've known me for a couple of days."

"No, I've known about you for a couple of years. I. . . always knew there was something different about you."

"Yeah, no shit, everyone knows there is something different about me! I'm the freak of the school remember? The one who doesn't belong, the one who is rumored to be human!"

Derek snorted.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Stiles, you are about the farthest thing from human I have ever seen."

I glared at him, before standing quickly. 

"Aw Stiles! Come on. I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!"

"Go home Derek." 

"Stiles!" He grabbed my shoulder to spin me around when I snapped. I wasn't sure what came over me, but the next thing I knew I was slamming Derek against a tree, and the next thing I know after that is he is slamming me against the same tree. 

I breathe heavily, his face inches away from me. At this angle I can see the red in his eyes. 

He realizes our position, and let's go of my shirt, stepping back.

"Sorry." 

"Yeah, me too." I muttered.

"Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far! Thank you for all of the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Song: Two Feet - Go F*ck Yourself


	4. Red Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!

I snorted. "Isn't that the question? The big shocker. The gain a million dollars or lose it all." I sat myself down quickly, resting my back against a tree trunk as it was moments ago. To my surprise, Derek slowly walked over, as if waiting for me to reject him, and sat down next to me.

"I guess, depends on how you look at it."

"Oh really? And how is it that you look at it, Derek?"

"Well, without even knowing much about you, I can uncover a lot. For example, I know you're something unordinary because if you weren't you wouldn't hide it."

"But-"

"And if you were just a werewolf you wouldn't have almost killed that man back there."

"Listen-"

"Not to mention, if you were something like any one of us at the school, you'd have some place to fit it. You wouldn't purposefully single yourself out." Derek finished his spiel, seeming quite proud of himself. 

"Oh is that what it is?" I scrunched my brows, turning further to face Derek completely. "I don't have friends because I choose not to?"

"Kind of yeah." Derek shrugged, angering me further.

"Don't pin that bullshit on me, if someone wanted to be my friend they could have just talked to me."

"Yeah of course, if you were approachable." Derek smirked.

"Let me get this straight, me, not the nine feet tall ogres or the black eyed demons, am unapproachable?"

"You walk around with your hoodie drawn over your face, glaring at people when they make eye contact with you. When people are your lab partners, you ask to work alone."

"I do that before they can trade." I turned away from Derek once more, standing up.

"Cut the shit, Stilinski. You put up this bad persona because really, you're afraid." Derek practically yelled, standing quickly as well. 

I scoffed, walking further.

"Hey!" Derek grabbed my shoulder, spinning me away. 

Instantly I growled, taking a step back.

"Why are you walking away from me?" Derek asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, do I have to do everything you say? Answer to you because you're a werewolf, top of the food chain?"

"That isn't fair, I'm not-"

"Yeah? Then explain to me why your lacrosse announcements are on the intercom for five minutes everyday, when others get their flyers tore down! Or how about how 75% of teachers at school are werewolves, even teaching classes that aren't centered around werewolves, which by the way are 70% of our classes."

"Sounds like you've done your research. You must be proud of yourself." Derek paused. "Ever think about how you're part of that food chain?" 

"Am I?" I raised a brow, strutting off again. 

This time, rather than grabbing me, Derek ran up ahead, stopping in front of me, therefore making me stop.

"I saw you shift, more than once might I add."

"You see wolves shift all the time."

Derek sighed. "Stiles your eyes are red, deeper than what I've seen before. Last I checked, you aren't an alpha. Your fangs were longer than that of normal werewolves. And your scent. . . Is unlike anything I've ever smelled before."

I swallowed. This was getting too close, he knew too much. 

I stepped closer. I had to make a decision, and fast. I could already be being watched, who knows, maybe even Derek was one of them. Even with this thought in the back of my mind, an even bigger thought was on my mind. Derek wouldn't hurt me, he couldn't.

"I can't." Tears welled in my eyes, threatening to spill, and Derek's face visibly softened. 

"You can, I promise Stiles, I'll keep your secret. You can't keep going at it alone." He stepped closer, making me step back out of habit. 

"We. . . We can't talk here anymore, it's been too long." Derek was about to ask a question when I interrupted. "Come on, follow me."

Without a word, Derek followed me as we ran through the woods, back to the school parking lot. 

I walked to my Jeep, and Derek got in his Camero.

As I pulled out of the school parking lot, I released a deep sigh. What was I getting myself into? This could ruin everything. Then again. . . So could not telling Derek.

I turned on the radio, letting it play softly as background noise, while occasionally glancing in the rear view mirror to see that Derek was still following me. His windows were tinted too dark for me to see his face, making me frown in disappointment. 

As we pulled into my driveway my heart was hammering. Dad wasn't home, he wouldn't be until around 7:00 P.M.

I got out of car without a word, unlocking the door, and shutting it quickly as soon as we both were in, locking it once again.

"Okay, what now?" Derek asked, shoving his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"Want something to drink?" I asked, already heading towards the fridge.

"No thanks." He said, obviously impatient. I took out a can of soda, and cracked it open, swiftly taking a sip. As the cool liquid slid down my throat, I made my decision.

"Okay, listen carefully. If I tell you all this, there is no going back. I could be killed, as well as my father. As far as I know you could be one of the people who gets me killed, but for once in my life, I've decided to put my trust into someone other than myself."

Derek nodded, seeming unphased. 

I motioned towards the couch, before making my way over and taking a seat. Derek chose to sit right next to me. 

I sat the soda down on the coffee table, and rubbed my palms on my jeans, hoping to rid my hands on the condensation and sweat.

I swallowed, and looked at Derek.

"I don't have a clear answer to your question, Derek. I'm going to have to go back a little ways."

He nodded, and like a movie the memories started flooding in, as if they happened yesterday.

"When I was eight years old, my mother got sick. I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, and my father and grandmother were being very secretive about it. They wouldn't let me see her, and just repeatedly told me she was sick, and there were people here to make her better." 

I fought the emotion as it welled up in my eyes.

"I of course, defiant as always, snuck into her room late at night. Her room was lit by candlelight, and she was lying on a bed, ropes around her wrist and ankles, only a tank top visible, as the covers were over her waist and down." I swallowed, finally deciding that I was going to tell Derek all of it. 

"When I went in, her head snapped up, and she sighed. She told me to hurry over to her bedside." I licked my lips. "I did, and in the light, I could see she had. . . Sort of tattoos all across her arms and chest. They were red, and had language and images I didn't understand and could not decipher. . . I asked her what they were, and she answered me by telling me one day I would have these marks, but in a different way than tattoos. I didn't understand what she meant of course, but she told me she didn't have time to explain. She gripped my hand through the ropes, and looked into my eyes tearfully. . . 'I'm sorry.' Is what she said. 'I never wanted this for you, but the time has come, they have decided.'" 

I clinched my jaw, breathing heavily. After all these years, I still could recite everything she said without a hitch. 

"I asked her what she was talking about, but she only warned me to stay hidden at all times. Don't let anyone find out what you are. I cried, telling her, I'm a bender, just like you, and she smiled softly. She told me I was right, but also wrong, I would never be like anyone else. . . It was the curse I had to have. . ." 

The tears spilled over as I looked straight forward, refusing to look at Derek's face.

"At that moment, people stormed in, strangers I had never seen. I cried as they tore me away from my mother, while she repeatedly told me she loved me. I fought as hard as I could, but in the end I watched one of them hit her as the door closed to her room. My father was downstairs and stood quickly as he saw me being drug down the stairs. He yelled for them to leave me alone and they released me. I ran to him, gripping tightly, and as I did a man, the same one who had carried me down, whispered something in my fathers ear, making him go pale. . . My father has never told me what it was."

I wiped at the tears. 

"It was that same night my mother died."

"I'm sorry." It was the first words Derek had spoken in several minutes. 

I smiled softly. "Me too. . . After, there was no funeral, they told me the sickness was too much for her. I never saw her again, and I never saw those people again. From that day on, we immediately moved and my father would not let me leave the house for several years. He enrolled me here, though I'm not sure how. He never told me what he enrolled me as, and made sure my classes would not give me away." 

"So then. . . Were you. . ." Derek obviously didn't know how to word his question. 

"I did not know what I was until the sixth grade. I thought I was a bender, like my mother and father, though I hadn't mastered anything by that time. My father tried to convince me I was a late bloomer. One night, we were arguing, over something insignificant I'm sure. He told me to go to my room, and as a defiant pre-teen, I told him I was going to leave. He scoffed, asking me how I would get there, and I remember clinching my fist, shaking due to my anger, and the next thing I know I was at the park."

"Wait. . . You teleported?"

"Yeah. That was the first time. I practically ran home, though I was still angry, I was afraid more than anything. When I arrived my father wasn't home. He got back an hour or so later, and I found out he was looking for me. He practically tackled me on the couch, telling me he was so glad I was okay. Once he was calm, he stood, telling me it was time. From there we made our way to the kitchen, where he made dinner silently. I kept asking what he meant, but he just told me to eat my food. Once we were done. . . He revealed what he knew to me. He told me that my mother said to keep my powers a secret, that it was a curse passed down to me, and nobody could ever know."

"That what was a curse?"

"I'm getting to it. He told me that all my mom said was to wait until the first sign to tell me all of this. To tell me that whenever I wanted or needed it. . . I could use any ability or change into anything I wanted."

"So. . . You're. . ."

"Everything. I'm everything."

"But. . . Is that all he said? I mean if this is a curse that was passed down then she must have been the same."

I shook my head. "My mother was no more than what she said she was." I stood. "Of course I tried to figure out more."

I opened a drawer, pulling out a file. I placed several papers on the coffee table in front of Derek.

"Is this your mother?"

"Yeah. I drew everything from memory. Of course it may all be wrong."

"This is strange, like an old language, almost like hieroglyphics."

"I tried for years to decipher it, reading every book, looking at every website. I couldn't ever understand the text. I did find out a little more about the pictures though." 

I opened the file again, laying out more papers in front of Derek.

"This one here," I pointed to a image by my mother's elbow, "This in ancient times meant blood, and the one next to it, almost attached, meant demon. In our times this would be vampire. And this one here," I motioned towards my mothers chest, "This means moon, and this wolf-"

"Werewolf." Derek nodded. 

"Yeah."

"Any others?"

"Here I have all the bender signs, fire, water, earth, and wind, and here I have wings, I'm guessing fairy but I could be wrong, I haven't been able to get anything else."

"I can help you." Derek looked up at Stiles. 

"Derek. . ."

"Stiles, I know everything now, I can help you, we can figure more of this out together."

"Derek, you're not even supposed to know this! You don't even know the half of it!"

"Yeah? Then tell me." Derek stood.

I clinched my jaw.

"Stop shutting me out. I'm here now. I haven't ran away screaming. I want to help you."

"Why?" I asked him. 

At this moment I heard the lock on the door start to turn. I rapidly grabbed the papers and put them back in the drawer, as my father walked in.

Derek still had wide eyes when he saw him.

"Uh." My dad said.

"Hey dad! This is Derek, we have a school project coming up. Is it okay if he stays for dinner?"

My dad still seemed surprised. 

"Hi sir, I'm Derek Hale. It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand.

"Talia's kid huh?" My dad returned the shake. 

"Yes sir."

"Yeah, please, join us for dinner. I'm bushed so I was just going to order a couple pizzas if that's okay with you."

"Of course." Derek flashed his million dollar smile.

"Great! I'll order it now." John grabbed his coat, and headed upstairs, grabbing his phone out of his pocket to call for pizza.

"Holy shit that was close!" I whispered.

"How the hell did you get that cleaned up so fast?"

I shrugged. "Vampires are fast."

Derek shook his head. "Wait, what all are you so far-"

"Okay! I got two pepperoni and a cheese, hope that's okay!" John announced as he came down the stairs. 

"Jesus dad, you think that's enough?"

"Son, we're having dinner with a werewolf, I know for a fact he can scarf one down by himself in under five minutes." 

Derek scratched the back of his head.

"Sit down you two, we'll watch a movie or something while we wait."

We both took a seat on the couch, while dad took his usual spot in the recliner. 

"So Derek, how is Talia?"

"Good, sir! You know her?"

"Oh yeah, me and Talia go way back, we graduated the same year you know. I check in every now and then with her, she's a remarkable woman, and a great alpha might I add."

Derek smiled. "Yeah she really is."

"So what project is this for?" My dad asked.

"Uh, werewolf studies!" I said quickly. 

"Smart, grabbing a werewolf as a partner for the class."

"Dad, most of the class is werewolves."

John frowned. "Weird, when I went there no one took classes about themselves, too boring."

"It's a requirement to graduate now." Derek said.

"Well that's a bunch of baloney. Times have changed I guess." He said with a sigh.

"Guess so." I muttered. "So how was work?"

John scratched his head. "Interesting. I arrested a vampire for public nudity today."

"That's not all that interesting." I said.

"At a church." John added.

"Oh." I laughed.

Suddenly the bell rang. 

"Wow, that was fast." My dad got up, and I glanced at the clock. It had only been eight minutes since he called, and it's at least a fifteen minute drive there, while speeding. 

"Dad-"

Before he heard me he was opening up the door, and it was definitely not the pizza man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter! I really appreciate your support!


	5. Queasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long, I suck. :/

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski?"

"That's right." My dad replied. Instantly, both me and Derek were craning our heads to try and get a look at the man. 

"Sorry to disrupt your evening, but I'm afraid something urgent has come up, and I'm going to need Derek back home."

At the sounds of his name, Derek stood, walking towards the door, and I quickly followed behind.

"Uncle Peter? What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I can't discuss it now, nephew. Come on, we need to leave now."

Derek swallowed, everyone in the room could sense the intensity. 

"Okay." Derek nodded, stepping forward. "Mr. Stilinski, thank you for letting me come over, sorry I had to miss dinner."

"No bother, we'll catch you next time Derek."

Derek smiled, and joined Peter.

He gave me a soft wave, before ducking into his sleek camero. Evidently my dad didn't notice Peter's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Hm, that was weird."

I suddenly felt very queasy. How convenient that only after a few minutes of me telling Derek who I was, his uncle arrived and said he needed him urgently. 

"Hey dad, I'm not feeling to hungry, think I'm actually going to head upstairs and crash."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with three pizzas?" John said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Consider it a cheat day." I mustered a smile, heading upstairs before he could say anything else. 

I ran into my room, shutting the door. I started to breath heavily, my mind running through different thoughts quickly. 

It was just a coincidence, it had to be. There was no way that Derek would have been able to tell anyone that fast. . . Unless Peter was there listening the whole time. 

No. That's impossible, I would have known with my senses. 

Even as I tried to comfort myself though, I still was feeling frazzled. There could be hunters headed my way this very minute. 

I didn't know what to do, so I just kept pacing, hands in my hair and eyes closed. Even worse, I didn't even have Derek's number to text and see if everything was okay.

I needed to get out of here, this room was too small, everything was closing in. I needed to find out what was going on.

I felt a shift in the atmosphere, and I opened my eyes. 

Son of a bitch. I teleported. Of course I did, because pretty much anytime I used my powers, they were unwanted. 

I sighed, and randomly started walking, not sure what part of the woods I was in. 

Soon though, I picked up a scent, an all to familiar one. Motherfucker. I transported to Hale land. I had only been here for a few moments, but I knew they must be tracking me, they already know I'm here. 

Should I run, should I stay? What will make me seem less suspicious. What do I do?

"Stiles!" 

Fuck! I take off, sprinting in an unknown direction. I'm fast, using everything I've got to will myself forward. I'm sprinting over roots of trees, trying not to fall, which is slowing me down. 

Suddenly, I'm no longer standing. I'm shoved to the ground, face in the dirt, and I groan in pain.

"Jesus fucking Christ, lay off the marathons."

I rolled over, and saw it was Derek's who was pinning me down.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah, I could say the same to you!" He retorted. "Were you following me or something?"

"What?" I asked. I shoved him off of me quickly. "No, you asshole. I came here involuntarily."

"What do you. . . . Oh." Derek nodded.

"Yeah!" I dusted off my pants. 

"Well you didn't have to run."

"Uh, yeah, I kinda did. Let's see here, I randomly transport onto Hale land, who by the way, and pretty much the strongest pack in California, and hear someone calling my name, right after I just confessed my entire life secret to someone who I barely know, who just so happens to leave not even five minutes after I tell him about it!" I practically yelled.

". . . Well when you put it like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry to bother you, I'll be on my way."

"Wait! You don't have to go." Derek said, reaching for me.

I stepped back, guard up again. "Why did you leave Derek?"

"What? Oh, it was nothing."

"Derek. Tell me why you left." I said firmly.

Derek sighed. "Look, it had nothing to do with you, I swear, but it's pack business I can't share."

"Are you kidding me right now? What, I'm just supposed to take your word for it, after all that?"

"I took yours didn't I?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, fuck you!" I yelled. 

"I didn't mean it like that, just. . ." He sighed. "You're not the only one who might get killed because of what they are."

This made me pause. 

"What-"

"I can't talk about this right now, you're just going to have to trust me." He stepped closer. "I know I said you could stay, but I can hear my pack approaching, and I think it would be best if you went home as of now."

I nodded quickly. "Okay. . . But don't think we're done here." I squint, before running. Somewhere along the way I figured out where I was and was able to make it back home. 

Luck was on my side tonight, as my dad never discovered me coming in.

I climbed in to bed, fully prepared to sleep the night away, but sleep never came. I stayed up all night tossing and turning. Worrying that something would go wrong now that I had told Derek, but even more worried that I felt like everything might be okay.

The next thing I knew, the sun was up and the birds were chirping. 

"Up and at em son!" My dad banged on my bedroom door. 

I sighed, but didn't waste anymore time in bed. I went through my normal morning routine I suppose, but opted to skip breakfast based on the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

My dad left with a quick goodbye, and I was out the door almost as soon as he was, hoping in my Jeep. 

I felt like everyone in the world was going to be looking at me different because I spilled my secret, even if it was just one person I told. Then again, this was high school, and we all know how word travels.

This uneasy feeling stayed with me until I arrived at school, when it seemed like the rock in my stomach seemed to grow larger. I swallowed and shut the door to my car, braving the storm and walking up to the doors.

I walked the hallways as usual, head down, but instead of tuning out everyone around me, I tuned in. To my pleasant surprise, no one was discussing me.

Gaining more confidence, I took my gaze off of the floor, and continued to walk forward, towards my first period class. As I walked, I felt someone staring at me. My eyes snapped to the left, where I saw Derek leaning on the lockers, arms folded and looking. . . Well. . . Really fucking hot. He was wearing a dark grey long sleeve shirt and black jeans, and although his friends were talking to him, the only thing he was focusing on was me.

After holding the gaze for only a few moments, I cast my gaze back down again.

My first period was one of the few classes I didn’t have with Derek, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat down at my desk. 

This class was a blowoff class anyways, so I usually tuned out the lesson, completed the assignment in under five minutes, and then did what ever I wanted to rest of class.

Today was no different. I completed the assignment first though, able to do it without listening to the lesson, and for the rest of class I acted like I was on my laptop, while really I just sat there and thought.

What went on last night? What was Derek thinking after everything I had told him? Why was he in a hurry to get rid of me?

Even though it had felt like a few minutes of me contemplating things, before I realized, the bell had rang. On to second period, math, with Derek. . . My stomach dropped further.

I was one of the last out of the door, and practically crashed into someone while leaving. 

I looked up, meeting their gaze, and realized it was Derek.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Uh. . . Hello?" I made a move to step forwards, so Derek stepped to the side, clearing the path.

"Want to walk to math together?"

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"You're not very good at this friend thing, are you?" Derek raised a brow, smiling.

"Guess not." I shrugged.

"Well, friends have class together, and they walk together, and they hang out." 

"Thanks for the pointers." I took a seat at my desk, Derek sitting directly behind me.

I turned to face Derek. "Is this going to be a pattern now?"

"What?" Derek asked, opening up his notebook.

"You sitting behind me again. You usually sit in the corner with your goons." 

Three growls came from the corner, and I smiled, while Derek quickly turned and flashed his eyes at them, making them instantly be quiet. 

"Woah. Guess people meant it literally when they said you were the leader of the pack." Ha. Good one, Stiles. 

"I'm going to be their alpha one day, they already respect me. And if I associate with you, they respect you."

I pondered this, frowning, and turned when Ms. Patterson began class. It was an individual day, which I was thankful for, as it gave me more time to submit myself to my work and not think about anything else. 

"Hey Stiles?" Derek asked.

I sighed, moment of peace ruined. "Yes, Derek?"

"What are you doing after school?"

"Can this wait? I'm trying to finish this." I said quickly. 

"Fine." He huffed.

A couple moments later, I felt a buzz in my pants pocket.

"What are you doing after school?"

I turned and glared at Derek. “How did you even get my number?”

Derek blushed. “That’s a long story.”

I raised my eyebrow. 

“I’ll tell you after school.” Derek smirked, grabbing his stuff and leaving class right as the bell rang.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Thank you so much for your support!


	6. Omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Update! Thanks for all of your support!

My assumptions were correct. This was an excruciatingly long day. Seconds ticked by as if they were minutes, minutes ticked by as if they were hours, and. . . Well you get the point. 

Though I pestered Derek every chance I could about how he even got my number, Derek would only smirk, avoiding the subject and ultimately avoiding me. This of course annoyed me, so I decided to leave it be, which of course meant ignoring Derek in return. He would try to catch my gaze in class, staring at me and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand, but I stayed looking forward. He would sigh heavily, making my hair move slightly with the breeze, but still to no avail. He even tried calling my name a few times, but I still persisted. I was much better at ignoring people than he was. 

The phone number thing was really only a small thing on my list of worries. I still felt anxious about last night and how Derek sent me off without much explanation. Maybe that's what he was going to try to clarify tonight, or maybe he was going to kidnap and kill me.

I didn't really want to go hang out with Derek tonight, which, sounded absolutely insane considering that Derek, yes Derek Hale, had asked if we could hang out after school.

Though our. . . Friendship was different than most for sure, it still felt odd to me that someone like Derek would even associate with someone like me, so low on the caste. 

All of these things combined meant one thing, I shut down, and didn't want to talk until I knew what I wanted to say. Though I'm usually a blabber mouth, there are times, especially when it comes to who I am, where I have to sit and think. I have to make sure I say the right things so I don't screw up and ruin everything, which, who knows, I might have already done. 

As soon as the bell rang for lacrosse practice, Derek was up out of his seat and standing in front of me, blocking me from going anywhere as the rest of my classmates filtered out of the room.

"Hey." Derek said, sounding annoyed. 

I continued to pack up my things, and made a move to cut in front of Derek, but he stepped to his right, blocking me further.

"Stiles, why are you ignoring me?" He asked slightly louder. I swallowed, but said nothing, walking around my desk at the back of the class to go around Derek, but with lightning speed he was in front of me. 

I sighed, but again didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to say, and I was afraid if I opened my mouth I would just word vomit my feelings and worries. 

"Please. Please don't ignore me." Derek spoke softly. It was his absolutely shattered voice that made me snap my gaze to meet his blistering eyes. 

I sighed softer this time, biting my lip.

"I'm sorry. I just. . . I'm kinda freaking out here Derek."

"I know, I know." Derek lifted his hand as if he was going to touch me, but then slowly placed his hand in his pocket, as if trapping it. 

"That's why I wanted to talk to you, to clear everything up. I promise, I'll tell you everything tonight." His tone was almost begging me to believe him, as if it would crush him if I didn't. 

"Okay," I nodded. "I'll meet you after school in the parking lot or something." I headed towards the door, and Derek didn't stop me, but he called after me.

"Wait, what about practice? I figured we could just leave together." 

"I don't really feel like practicing." I said, turning back towards him.

"Okay, we can skip it-"

"No, Derek. You're the captain of the team, I'm a benchwarmer. You can't just skip. I need some time anyways to. . . I don't really know I just need some time. I'll meet you after, I promise." 

Derek's brows furrowed, but he forced himself to nod and watch me leave the room.

I wasn't really sure what I was going to do, I just knew I didn't want to go to practice.

I looked to the woods as I made my way to my Jeep, and for the first time in a while, I felt uneasy about the woods and chose to go home. 

I decided along the car ride I was going to just try to relax and get my thoughts in order, though the calming music I tried to play did nothing for my nerves. 

I made my way home and remembered my dad was working, so I didn't have to worry about that. 

I made my way upstairs, headed directly for the shower. Turning on hot to where it would burn, I stepped in, hissing as the spray hit my back. The steam filled up the bathroom and opened my airways, helping me to relax. 

I just stood there for a while, eyes closed, focusing on the searing stream of water and organizing my thoughts.

I didn't know much about Derek or his family other than they were one of the most powerful packs in America. 

I didn't know anything about the situation Derek was discussing other than the fact that he said it wasn't about me.

I didn't even know much about myself, or if I should have told Derek what I knew.

There was a sudden realization though. Something I couldn't ignore. Something I had pushed to the back of my mind but it was as it was being clawed out of me. I trusted Derek Hale. I wasn't sure why I did, but I trusted my instincts above everything, and deep down, I knew he could be trusted. 

I sighed, cleaning off quickly as my relaxing shower ended. I stepped out and dried haphazardly, changing into fresh clothes that were loose and non-restricting. 

I tried to read a book as I waited for time to pass by, but my eyes just ended up drifting off the page and my mind ended up creating bad situations. 

I let out a huff as I pulled my lazy carcass up and checked the time as I grabbed my keys and drove back towards the school to meet Derek.

I was still nervous, but I felt more confident in myself. I had the most powerful instincts that I knew of and ultimately decided to trust them above all. For the first time, I was not going to ignore my non-human side, and rather rely on it.

I pulled up to the school and saw Derek leaning on his Camero. His hair was still dripping and his shirt was clinging to his shoulders and chest. His arms were crossed, and he looked worried.

I parked a couple spaces down and got out.

"I was worried you wouldn't show." Derek said, brows still furrowed downward. 

"Am I late?"

"No." Derek said, uncrossing his arms. 

"Seems as if you were in a rush." I said, pointing towards Derek's still wet hair and damp clothes that I assumed he had gotten after a brisk shower.

"Like I said, worried." Derek climbed in the driver's side of his Camero and popped the door for Stiles.

"I can just follow you," I pointed my thumb to the Jeep as I leaned down to talk to Derek.

"Get in the car Stilinski." 

I raised a brow, but climbed it, muttering "sir yes sir." 

As soon as I was in the car, Derek seemed to tense up, hands gripping the wheel.

"Did you shower?" He grumbled out. 

"Uh. . . Yeah? Why? Do I smell?" I leaned toward my right armpit, giving a whiff.

"No." Derek gripped the wheel tighter. "You. . ." Derek didn't finish his sentence, and started the car, almost immediately then backed out and sped out of the parking lot.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked, commenting on Derek's speedometer that read 70 as we passed a "Speed Limit 35" sign. 

"No." He said nothing more.

"Okay, what's up with you? Did I piss you off today or something?"

"No." Derek replied briefly yet again. I turned to face Derek even more and opened my mouth to say something when we jolted to a halt. Holy shit we were already at his house.

He got out quickly, and I followed suit, flailing as my foot got caught on the side of the door, but I kept my balance.

"Come on." Derek motioned, as his shoulders began to dip as the tension was released. Maybe I really did stink and being trapped in the car didn't make it any better.

Derek briskly walked up to the door and came in. He didn't have to announce his presence, as his mother came around the corner and another woman came down the stairs quickly.

"Der-bear! Ooh and friend!" The woman said.

Derek rolled his eyes, but gave the woman a hug. "Stiles, this is my sister Laura."

"Hi!" She squealed, rushing over to hug me. She squeezed my so hard I couldn't even move my arms to hug her back, and my back popped 6 times. 

I thought a heard the beginnings of a growl when Derek's mother spoke up and Laura stepped back.

"Stiles, how nice to meet you. I'm Talia." 

"Right," I said, shaking her hand. "I remember." I nodded.

"Oh do you? I'm so glad. I wasn't sure, I know I only visited briefly. I am very sorry for your mothers loss though, we were very good friends."

I nodded, wanting to change subjects, which Derek seemed to figure out. 

"So!" He clapped his hands. "Stiles and I are going to head upstairs."

Derek turned to walk that way when his mother said, "Not to fast! Keep that door open young man!" 

Derek whipped around fast, face a bright red. "Mom!" 

Laura snickered, popping a grape in her mouth as she rummaged through the fridge.

"Don't you give me that look! Upstairs, I need to finish dinner." 

Derek rolled his eyes, but headed upstairs and I followed. 

He lead us to his bedroom, or so I assumed. 

"Sorry," He said, shutting he door. I looked around, noticing the calming green walls and many bookcases on the right side of the room. He had a small mahogany desk on the left side and two large windows surrounding his bed, which took up the majority of the room. 

"So uh, this is my room." He said, scratching his neck awkwardly as I walked around. I traced my fingers over his books and music collection, judging him only slightly. 

"Britney Spears?" I asked, raising up the CD with a smirk. 

"Uh!" He ran towards me, snatching it up out of my hands and placing it back on the bookshelf. "Cora, my other sister, got it for me for Christmas." 

I nodded, smiling. "Sure." 

"Anyways Uh. . . Sit." He motioned towards his bed, and I raised a brow, slowly sitting on his bed. His eyes flashed for only a split second, so short that I thought I had missed it, especially as he turned to grab the rolling chair from his desk to sit in front of me.

"So. . . I. . . I don't really know where to start."

"Wait. Can your family hear us?"

"No. We have soundproof walls, it's a curtesy if living in a werewolf house, that's why she wanted the door open but. . . Anyways."

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"First I wanted to say that I was sorry for being so vague and for kind of ignoring you in class I just. . . I get frustrated with myself sometimes. I find myself. . . Losing control I guess."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure where this was headed.

He leaned back, making the chair squeak, as he scratched the back of his neck. 

"I. . . Okay. . ." He seemed to try to amp himself up before he fizzled out again. 

"Derek. I've pretty much just shared the most dangerous thing known to man at this point, so whatever you feel nervous about, go ahead and take a deep breath and share it." I said sarcastically. 

"Right, right." He swallowed. "Okay, so, obviously you weren't born a werewolf right?"

"Right." I confirmed.

"So, you don't know about certain. . . Instincts we have, that we're born with."

"Well I mean yeah, like when you can tell if someone is lying and stuff."

"Sure yeah, but, I meant. . . Other instincts."

"Okay. . ." I said, trailing off. 

He swallowed. "I was born a beta werewolf, but as I grew older along with my siblings, the next Alpha was to be chosen. It's not something you or your family can pick it's just kind of. . . Destiny I guess or something. So destiny basically picked me to be the next Alpha, so when my mother steps down or passes away, I'll be the next Alpha."

"Okay, got it." I nodded. 

"Knowing that I will be Alpha, I am already getting some of the effects and powers so to speak.  
Sometimes my eyes will flash red, or people will submit to me, bearing their necks, things like that. I'm also stronger and faster. My body is basically preparing me for the role as an Alpha without doing it overnight since my mother is still capable."

I nodded, following along so far. 

"I don't know much about you, obviously we haven't figured everything out yet, but it's obvious that you aren't an Alpha, right?"

"Right." I nodded. 

"So. . . I can't assume or be sure, but I think. . . Based on my instincts and others that. . . That you're an omega." He said the last part quickly, then waited for a response. 

"Okay." I nodded.

Derek stayed quiet, waiting for more. 

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I mean. . . How do you feel about that?"

"About being an omega? Pretty much the same as I felt when I figured I was a beta. I mean I know I don't have a pack and everything so-"

"No, no." Derek shook his head. "Everyone thinks that's what an omega is, but it's not. That's stereotypical. Omegas are often times in packs, they help strengthen them. Often times though, they aren't. . . They. They're valuable, so they'll sell themselves or. . . Things like that."

"Sell themselves? For what? What's so different about an omega?"

Derek leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and then his head in his hands.

"You don't know much about werewolves do you?"

"Uh I'm sorry, I've been a little more focused on what the fuck I actually am as a whole rather than about a tiny little piece of myself that's actually common."

"Of course, I'm sorry. I just. . . I was hoping this was going to be easier, but I shouldn't have assumed. . . Okay, so. . . Alphas, betas, and omegas are all different. Alphas are obviously the leaders, betas are the main source of the pack, and omegas are too, but they usually serve other purposes rather than just fighting and normal pack duties. Omegas are. . ." Derek sighed again, before nodding seemingly to himself before continuing. "Omegas are usually the right hand of Alphas. Omegas are made for Alphas in every way. They make them stronger." Derek waited for that to settle in before continuing. "Though I'm not an Alpha yet, I still have instincts to have an omega."

"Ohhhhhh. So I'm an omega and you're an Alpha so your werewolf side wants to be buddies? I get it dude!"

Derek shook his head, then hung it low. "No Stiles." Similar to earlier today, he sounded wrecked.

"My Alpha doesn't want to be friends with you. Omegas are made for Alphas. They crave omegas. They need one, but it's so much more. Omegas are rare on their own and they can't just be paired with any alpha. Alphas pick their omegas, their wolf side does anyways. I. . . I picked you Stiles."

"So. . . What does this mean?"

Derek stood up quickly, almost seeming angry. He ran a hand through his hair, back facing me, before he turned back around quickly. 

"It means that I want you Stiles and every second that I'm not with you hurts me. It means I choose you, and I don't want anyone else, can't have anyone else. The thought makes me sick. Your scent drives me insane, and when I can smell myself on you?" Derek shook his head. "I feel like I'm losing control, it's taking over me and. . . And I don't know what to do or say and I know you don't feel this or can't because I don't even know anything about your omega side. All I know is that I need you."

Derek's eyes flashed red and I was felt like he was growing to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Let me know!


	7. Hale Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you win some you lose some. Quick update, but a short chapter.

The feeling of nausea that waved over me was not due to me being disgusted by the fact that Derek felt this way towards me. Rather it was a "holy shit is this guy serious? Me? I'm an omega and his wolf side picked me?" Kind of nervous sickness. 

I just stood there for a moment, mouth agape and palms sweating. I wasn't sure what to say, let alone how to react.

Derek's eyes remained red as he continued to speak. "And I know this is weird and awkward and I'm not even sure why I am telling you this, but I just can't ignore it anymore. Every time I try to find a way around it, I just. . . I can't. I know you're under a lot of stress and have been freaking out about telling someone your secret and now I've just sprang this on you an-"

"Derek, stop." I said, surprised that it even came out of my mouth properly. 

"I. . . You're right." I said quietly.

Though he clearly tried to hide it, Derek's face fell.

"No! I mean, about me not knowing what the fuck is going on. I don't know anything about myself or hardly anything about werewolves, which now that I am sitting here thinking about it is really fucking dumb considering I am one. I don't know anything about this whole Alpha and omega thing, or about how any of this works, but, I don't want you to feel this way."

Derek swallowed, hanging his head. 

"Shit! No, I mean like I don't want you to feel so hurt and confused.” I sat on his bed as I sorted my thoughts. 

“I mean I know I don't know you very well, but you've kept my secret, and I mean fuck, it feels so good to have someone other than my dad accept me for who I am." I paused momentarily, waiting for Derek to speak, but he never did. "I. . . I don't know what it's like to have a friend, or to have someone to talk to. I'm not good with people or anything and I'm certainly not good at dealing with werewolf things obviously, but I know my instincts." I swallowed. "And I know from the day I met you, for some reason, I trusted you. I knew I could tell you my secret."

Derek surprised me by walking close and taking a seat next to me. 

"I don't even know what I am Derek." I shrugged. "I don't even understand one single part of myself."

"It's okay, I can help Stiles, I want to help. I may not know a whole lot about teleportation, but I do know a significant amount about werewolves."

My eyes began to burn as they filled up with tears. 

"Why me? Why would you want someone like me?"

Derek swallowed, scooting closer. "If you're asking about the bond between my wolf and yours, I don't have a clear answer for you, but. . . If you're asking about why I, me, human Derek like you. . . Stiles I could sit here for hours."

I wiped at my eye as one of the tears slipped out. 

"I just don't get it." I mumbled.

"I know, but someday you will." Before I could say anything, Derek wrapped me in a hug. I froze instantly, as I hadn't been hugged since I was young. But being surrounded by Derek's warmth, I allowed myself to relax and sink into him. 

I didn't want the moment to end, but unfortunately it did when there was a knock at the door. I quickly unfolded myself from Derek, and stood up.

"Dinner's ready baby bro. Stiles, you're staying." Laura spoke. It was more of a statement than a question, but she still asked with raised brows and I still nodded.

We both followed after her downstairs, and when we arrived I was faced with a much larger group of people then I thought I was going to face. 

"Stiles, I'm glad you're joining us." Talia said. "Please, take a seat." She said, as she motioned towards two empty chairs. Derek took one as I took the other.

"Stiles, this is my brother, Peter, my husband, Phillip, obviously you know Laura, and this is my other daughter, Cora." Talia motioned, as I nodded and smiled towards all of them.

"Where's Casey?" Derek asked.

Talia looked to Peter, who gripped his fork so hard his knuckles turned white. 

"She has other plans." Talia spoke softly. Peter slapped his fork on the table and shoved his chair back. He grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the door, slamming it on the way out. 

Talia cleared her throat. "Well then, let's eat."

Everyone began to dish up their plates as if Peter hadn't just stormed out, and I followed suit. I took note of how Derek loaded up my plate, and seemed to take pleasure in it.

"So Stiles, you're on the lacrosse team right?" Phillip asked. 

I snorted, before realizing it might be rude. "Barely. I mostly man the bench."

Cora snickered, before Laura hit her shoulder. 

I smiled. "It's fine, honestly. I'm mostly just on the team to please my father."

"Right, Sheriff Stilinski. He really is a wonderful man." Talia smiles.

"Yes! Did you hear about he trapped that killer by raising up molten rocks? Amazing!" Phillip said, all the while waving his fork.

I smiled and nodded. My father definitely was incredible. 

"Alright let's cut to the chase." Laura spoke, as my face turned pale. 

"Laura." Derek grit out. 

Even Talia and Phillip seemed wary, looking to me to see how I was going to react. 

"Are you guys going to date or what?"

"Laura!" Derek snapped, hands gripping the table.

"What? I'm just trying to get to the good stuff!" Laura waved her hands in the air.

"Laura, please. You could try being more gratuitous. We don't even know the situation."

"Sure we do. Derek-" Laura started.

"Stop talking." To my surprise, and evidently everyone else's, Derek seemed genuinely mad. 

"Okay, okay, geez."

Derek grit his teeth, and his eyes flashed red. 

"Derek, composure, son. I'm sure you've already frightened Stiles enough for one night." Talia rested her hand on Derek's.

With that, Derek sat back a little, eyes fading back.

"Sorry." He mumbled. 

"Stiles, would you like some pie?" Talia asked, standing quickly to change the subject. 

"I would love some." With that, Derek, his family, and myself finished out the night with cherry pie and laughter, as everyone recalled funny stories from when Derek was little. He was embarrassed, but laughed along, especially when I told of my insane childhood.

"Needless to say, I didn't ever get another goldfish." I finished up my story and another round of laughter rang through, before in was interrupted by Peter Hale trudging through the front door. I turned my head to see him, and saw his bloody hands and mud all across his body.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He asked, as he hung up his dirt filled coat.

From there, a string of events happened. It started with me being taken aback. Before I could even say anything, Derek hopped up out of his chair, throwing his body in front of mine. He crouched down low, eyes glowing a crimson red and he produced a low growl as his teeth sharpened to blades. 

The room remained silent for many seconds, until Talia worked up the courage to speak. 

"Derek." 

Another low growl, where Derek didn't move or unlock his eyes from Peter.

"This is getting ridiculous." Peter muttered, taking a step towards all of us. 

Derek then let out a short roar, snapping his jaws at the end. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just remained stoic. I could feel the Hale's eyes on me though, waiting for me to do something.

Cautiously I moved my hand in a way that made Derek's ears perk up, but he didn't move. 

I placed my hand gently on Derek's shoulder and he visibly relaxed. He stopped growling and his claws retracted. Soon, he stood normally and turned towards me. 

"I'm so sorry. . . I. . . I didn't-"

"It's okay Der-Bear-" Laura started.

"No. It's not. I. . ." Derek ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "I don't even know what cane over me."

"It's just your Alpha instincts. It's normal, baby." Talia approached.

"It doesn't feel normal. It's not. I almost attacked my own family!"

"It'll get better Derek. When you and. . ." Phillip trailed off, looking at me before looking away quickly. 

Once again, this whole situation seemed to be chalked up to me. 

I sighed. "I'm sorry for ruining your dinner." 

"No, Stiles-" Several people said.

"I should probably get home. School night and all." I shrugged headed towards the door. 

My hand was about to touch the knob when Derek spoke. 

"Wait." His call was broken. I turned back around, to see his head hanging low, looking as if he was about to cry. "Please don't go."

"Der-" His mother started. 

"Not like this. Please." He begged. 

I swallowed, feeling strange that the Hale's were watching in on what felt like such a intimate moment. 

"We'll give you two some time." Talia smiled softly. With that, they entire family was gone in almost an instant, leaving only Derek and myself.

He headed towards the door, opening it and leading me outside. He walked to the edge of the forest, and I followed after. The sun was almost completely set, producing only a slight glow on the wooded forest. 

Derek practically collapsed next to a tree, back resting against it. I slowly sat in front of him, fingers twiddling in the grass blades. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Derek still sounded wrecked, and it made my heart feel like it was going to shatter into a million pieces.

"Derek, nothing even happened."

"But it will. Something will, as long as. . . If everything stays the same."

"Well then let's change it." I said.

Derek huffed. "It's not that simple. I am always going to feel the need to protect you Stiles. This. . . Thing that I feel between us? It feels impossible to overcome. I can't." He shrugged, feeling defeated.

"Then don't over come it." I said softly. Derek snapped his eyes to mine.

"I meant what I said earlier. I hate to see you like this, suffering. I want to help, I. . . I don't know what I am supposed to do, but if you tell me anyways I can help, I can. I prom-"

"Don't. Don't promise. Please. Because if that promise breaks, I-"

"I promise. You hear that Derek? I promise. I'm going to do whatever I can to help you."

Derek swallowed hard, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were blazing red. 

"Everything is going to change now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	8. Claudia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a short little fluffy chapter here for ya!

Maybe things were going to change, but I didn't care. I was okay with it. I was tried of hiding who I was and keeping my head down. It felt good to have a friend, to have someone who not only knew your secret, but accepted it wholeheartedly and didn't really care.

Derek and I sat at the edge of the forest for several minutes, soaking up the last few minutes of the golden sun, as the birds began to slowly stop chirping. 

"This is great." I spoke, breaking the silence. I kept my eyes closed, as they had been since Derek and I sunk into a comfortable silence only moments ago.

"It is." Though my eyes were closed, I could feel Derek's eyes on me.

"But unfortunately I really do have to go." I frowned and opened my eyes, standing soon after. Derek followed suit, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for coming over today. And for listening and. . . all that."

I smiled genuinely. "I'm really glad I came." With that I ducked my head down to its usual position, staring at the ground, and headed towards Derek's car, hoping he would follow me since he was my ride. 

"Hey Stiles?" He asked when we were only feet away from the car. I heard him pause. 

"Yeah?" I asked, turning towards him. He thought a moment, then shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Oh come on, you can't do that. I hate that. You have to tell me now." I smiled.

He smile back. "Have you uh. . . have you ever tried teleporting with someone before?"

"No, actually."

"Really? I would figure you and your dad." Derek motioned with his hands.

"No, my dad pretty much likes to treat me as if I am nothing but an elemental. He avoids anything that has to do with any of my other powers."

"Oh. . ." Derek looked like was going to remark on that before he seemed to change his mind.

"Well what do you think would happen?" Derek asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Want to try?"

Derek lit up. "Yeah!"

I walked over to the driver's side of the car were he was standing. 

"You know this could be a really and idea. We could end up in Thailand, or you could like lose an arm or something."

Derek shrugged. "It'll grow back."

My eyes bulged. "Are you serious?" I asked loudly. 

"No!" Derek started laughing. "But it'll be fine, come on."

I sighed and shook my head. I worked up the nerves to grab Derek's hand and he smiled at me sweetly. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. 

My mind was spastic, all over the place and I couldn't seem to focus. 

"Breathe. Just focus." Derek said, voice soothing and deep.

I took another slow breath and thought of my house. I thought of the tan couch and the ugly curtains. The dusty cabinets and the empty fridge. The creaky floors and the ever flowing drawers in the kitchen. 

Sudden a wave of air seemed to pass quickly, before the chirping of the birds stopped and it got cooler. I opened my eyes and immediately met Derek's. They were wide and he was smiling. Almost. . . proudly. I had seen a very similar look on my dad's face when I've handed in my report card. 

"Stiles, that was amazing! You did it!"

I smiled brightly. "That was. . . awesome."

"I can't believe you've never done that before!" 

I shrugged. "I just kind of stay in my bubble I guess."

"Well we're about to pop that bubble then! Stiles I know that you're stressed out about this stuff and there is still so much you don't know, but think of all the positives for once too. I mean we can do some cool ass shit together!"

I smiled, he was right. I finally had someone who I could test out my abilities with. I could see what I could do without being afraid and alone. 

"Derek. . . how are you going to get home now?" I crossed my airs and cocked a brow.

"I'll just run home, you're really not too far." 

"Alright." Suddenly the room got silent and I wasn't sure how to change it. I messed with my hands and looked around, about to start whistling when I saw Derek move. 

He walked over to the wall by my front door and smiled. He was looking at an old picture frame.

"Oh uh. . ." I started, scratching the back of my neck.

"Is this you?" Derek chuckled. 

I stepped closer, standing next to him and leaned on the wall. I crossed my arms and looked down at my shoes.

"Yeah."

Derek smiled, though I only saw it out of the corner of my eye.

"She's beautiful." My heart fluttered and my face turned red. 

I pushed off the wall. "Yeah she is." 

Derek turned and smiled at me. "Do you have any more photos?"

I was taken aback by his question. Normally when people knew your mom died they changed the subject as quick as possible, often times cracking a joke or telling a story to try and make you feel nothing but happiness. 

"Um yeah, upstairs." I motioned.

"Can I see them?"

Once again I was taken aback, but intrigued at the same time.

"Sure." I headed upstairs, with Derek hot in my heels. I first stopped at the top of the stairs where there was a frame with a collage of photos. 

Derek smiled as he looked at all of them. When he finished he turned towards me.

"And then there is one more in my room. . ." I paused before walking into my room. It wasn't super clean, but at least I didn't have any underwear on my floor. 

I walked over to the desk and picked up a picture frame, holding it in my hands and looking at it briefly before passing it to Derek.

Again he smiled. This picture was one of just me and my mom. She had her arms wrapped around me and I had my eyes shut and smiled so hard that the corners of my eyes crinkled with joy. The orange leafs in the background only brought out her chocolate eyes more. 

"Where were you guys?" Derek asked.

"The park. I remember that day pretty clearly, even though I was young." I smiled, thinking back. "I would climb on everything, even things that weren't mokey bars or slides. My mom would always warn me not to get hurt, but I would do stupid shit anyways. I remember she would chase me around, laughing as I ran screaming. She was so enthusiastic, she would slide down the slides and dare me to go down head first. She would push me on the swing set for hours." I realized I was rambling excitedly and stopped. 

"Sorry."

"Why?" Derek asked. "I love hearing about your mom. In fact I would love to hear more if you'd like." Derek smiled and took a seat on my bed. 

"Really?" Like I said, most people avoided the subject entirely. 

"Yeah of course. She sounds amazing." Derek handed the picture back to me. 

"She was." I take a seat next to Derek, our knees almost touching. 

"She was. . . a spitfire, that's what my dad always called her. She would get up in the middle of the night and just start drawing or cooking. My dad would groan and tell her to come back to bed, but she said that when she got an idea she had to deal with it right then and there. She would make these insane meals that somehow always turned out good, even if she burned stuff." I trailed off.

"I remember one time when I was seven. The kids at school were making fun of me because I was excited for Halloween. They thought that I was too old to dress up. I went home crying. It was one of my favorite times of year. My mom immediately asked me what was wrong, and when I told her, she grew angry." I laughed. "She picked me up and carried me to her closet before setting me down. She told me that she wasn't going to show me this yet, that it was a surprise, but she pulled out a Bat-woman costume. I thought she could not get any cooler, up until she brought out the Batman costume, fit to match me." I smiled fondly, tracing my thumb over the picture frame. 

"Wow." Derek smiled. "She sounds like a remarkable woman and a great mom."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Thanks for letting me talk about her. 

"Stiles," Derek turned. "You can talk to me about your mom anytime you want to. Never be afraid to. I love hearing about her, makes me feel like I got to know her, and that I get to know a side of you most people don't. You can talk to me about anything, anytime." Derek finished his statement by placing a soft kiss on my cheek, making me blush. 

"I really should get going." He stood, and I followed suit. 

"Thank you for dinner and answering my questions and. . . letting me talk."

Derek nodded. "You've got to stop thanking me." 

I shrugged, used to it. 

"I'll see you Monday, yeah?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. With that, Derek walked downstairs and out the door, and I locked it right after he left. I quickly ran up the stairs and opened my window, watching him head to the woods.

I bit my lip to stifle a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
